For the Love of ErenRi
by Thefangirlthatdiedfirst
Summary: ErenRi! I promise you, it gets better


A large giant hand reached under the staircase and pulled out a woman, looking to be in her mid-thirties. As I was held upon the back of a stranger, tears were streaming down my face. It was a non-stop river of bloody tears. "NOOOOO!" I was screaming, "MOOOOMMM NOOOOO!" Then the bloody tears fell into my throat and I was choking on them, and everything went black. But then there was a voice.

Eren… Eren… It was Mikasa. Eren…. Eren…. "EREN!" Oh. I was awake now. I thought about trying to hide my dream from Mikasa but I knew she wouldn't buy that I was shaking so hard because it was cold, particularly because it was the middle of summer.

"Haha Mikasa I'm fine. Just a bad dream." She eyed me skeptically but finally relented, knowing I didn't want to talk about it. She didn't look like she believed me though.

"Eren, don't think about it anymore. We have to go into town today." Oh yeah. I was so excited to go into town, where everyone knew my name and either thought I was a hero, or a monster. If you didn't catch that it was sarcasm.

"What for? Didn't we get everything we needed yesterday?" I asked her, even though I knew what she was going to say. Something along the lines of - "Eren, remember, we have to go do that mission captain Levi wanted you to do… the one that was so top secret even I can't know." She interrupted my thought, which was pretty much the same thing. I knew that Mikasa wanted to know, but in truth, I didn't even know. Levi said that if I knew I would definately tell people, so he told me to pretend like I knew. That way it would seem like I knew what I was doing, saving humanity and all.

"Well…" I started but trailed off. Mikasa smiled and said, "Eren, I wasn't asking you to tell me. I was just joking." It was hard to tell with her. Since she was always so…. serious. "Should we head out then?" I nodded and we left, headed towards town to find Levi. Mikasa was really supposed to stay home, but she said she was asked to be my escort. When we could see Levi from a distance away, she turned and told me she would be going.

"Levi Heichou!" I shouted from the distance. "Heichou!" He turned and with his signature expression, signaled for me to hurry. I ran across the cobblestone and reached him soon. "Whats up?" I huffed. You cant blame me, we could see him from almost a mile away, it was a little far of a sprint.

"The mission is off… but I'd like to have another mission." I was confused at which the tone of voice he used to say this. He looked at me up and down and I blushed. "H-Heichou….thats crazy talk…" ((As in crazy I mean fangirl crazy)) but Levi just laughed, so I thought he was kidding. "Follow me…" He called, and I did. He walked down the cobblestone roads for almost a half hour. Finally we came to a stop, and he turned to me. "We are here." He spoke. Then I looked up.

I ran backwards pretty fast. I was so alarmed I couldn't even think. I'm sure my face was bright red, and that my hair was sticking up. The place we had stopped at was a hotel.

"H-H-H-Heich-ch-chou…." I stuttered, "Wh...Why?" Levi looked amused. "Eren, you look cute when you are surprised. maybe I should surprise you more," he looked at me. "I just have some business inside, you can help. Wait here a moment."

I waited for about 5 minutes, and he came out and said to me, "Come on Eren, lets go in." And he walked in. I was suspicious, but disobeying the commander was not a smart move, even for people in normal circumstances. For me, it could mean death.

"Ha- Hai…" I whispered, still a little shaky. I walked in after him and we moved upstairs. He stopped at the last door on the last floor, at the end of the hall. He opened the door slowly and gestured for me to go in. "After you," insisted Levi.

I slowly stepped in and almost immeadiately afterward we were on the bed and Levi was on top of me. "Levi Heichou…. what are you…" I was really confused. "I thought you had business…"  
"You truly are a fool… My only business I had to get into….was you." Levi looked way different than normal… He didnt have that solemn expression or a blank look… he loooked focused and, well, emotional.

"Then I shall teach you some things…." He whispered into my ear. I was red from head to toe, it was embarrassing! "Like how to be a good boy…" He slithered his hand up my shirt, slowly and softly, making me shiver.

"Heichou… I…" Without warning, he reached into my pants, and I was completely taken by surprise. He grabbed me and well, you know. It was so easy to give in, so I didnt fight it. It was you know, at least a little pleasing, but I wont ever admit that to him.


End file.
